


With great pain comes great pleasure

by TimeToRexify



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, F/M, I'm Sorry, Sex childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToRexify/pseuds/TimeToRexify
Summary: Ada takes Leon for a trip on her own private plane and the two do more than just scenary watching.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	With great pain comes great pleasure

Please forgive me if you are offended by this. I did not mean to cause any harm to women or to come off as disrespectful. I love women, I respect women and I'm so very sorry I wrote this.

***********

The woman sure was loaded as this showed.

"Impressive," he whistled.

"Of course," she smirked.

Once the pair were sitting the pilot told them they'd be setting off. Leon looked out at the city below seeing it getting smaller and smaller. 

"You know why I wanted to bring you up here?" She asked. 

"For the view?" He asked.

"For that and for something else," she smiled standing to take his hand to lead him into the bedroom.

"Ah so this is what we came here for?"

He felt her undo his trousers before slipping them down. In turn he did hers while slipping off her jacket and shirt to reveal her swollen belly. He gave it a rub while kissing her. She slipped off his shirt to then push him on the bed and straddle him. Once she grabbed his cock he looked to her.

"Ada are you sure I mean-" 

She nodded as she guided him to her opening to then slip onto him. She moaned loudly as he leaned in to nip at her nipples while kissing her breasts. She did the work as he played with her breasts. He was a little scared it would harm the baby growing within her but she just carried on until he felt liquid leaking out of her.

"Ada!" 

"Don't you dare!" She hissed at him as she arched her back while still riding him.

"But-"

"Leon!" She snapped as she grunted.

He allowed her to continue as the fluid still leaked out around his cock. He wasn't feeling the pleasure of sex anymore, but tried to hold onto it as Ada carried on.

"Leon, don't-" 

Her finger nails dug into his shoulders as a wave of pleaure and pain washed through her. 

"Fuck!" 

He held her steady as she rode out the orgasm before pulling off of him. The fluid now spilling out with nothing to stop it.

"That your waters?" 

Ada nodded before steadying herself.

"I'll inform the pilot," he told her ready to get dressed. 

"We won't make it, Leon. It's too- ah! It's too late."

"What do you want me to do then?" 

"Fuck me!" 

"Come again?" 

"You heard me," she snapped. "Fuck me!" 

"But the-"

"Ah! Not there," she doubled over.

"You mean-"

"Yes, just do it."

"You sure this is the right thing to do?" He asked.

"Fuck Leon just do as I say!" She snapped. "Pleasure helps speed the process, I'm hoping I can get it out without too much pain. Now will you do it?"

Leon nodded of course he would. He'd do anything to help her. He didn't need to will himself now as he felt pleasure in taking her from behind as it would actually help her. 

"Move back," she told him. "Against the headboard."

He did and then helped her onto the bed with him. She grunted and groaned resting her head back against his chest. 

"You ready?" He asked. 

She nodded while gripping the sheets.

"Hurry up!" 

He guided himself into her back entrance, thankfully he was well lubed from the previous time. Ada gasped sharply as he opened up her other hole. 

"You all right?" He asked worried.

"Doesn't matter just get on with it," she snapped.

He slipped into her getting a pained moan from her, soon he was gently moving with her slipping in and out. Ada breathed heavily now, whether from pain or pleasure, maybe both he didn't know. 

"Ah, oh god!"

"Am I hurting you?" He asked. 

"No, do it faster!"

"All right but we'll have to position our selves better."

He pushed her up so that she was on her knees and he was too, it would be better too as she'd be able to catch the child or the bed would anyway. Ada had her hands on each side of his head which was resting on her shoulder while he pumped into her hard and fast. With each thrust it helped her push, with each thrust he caught her g spot. As with each and every orgasm the baby appeared more and more. 

"How you doing Ada?" 

"On cloud fucking nine," she moaned in pleasure. 

"Good," he continued to please her until she leaned forwards in shock. "Ada?"

"Fuck its coming, but oh fucking god. Leon harder!"

"You got it."

She wanted to scream with how fucking good it felt as the baby slipped into her hands with an almighty fucking orgasm.

"Ahhhhh fuck. Oh god Leon!" She collapsed into him as he finished emptying himself into her with a moan over her shoulder. 

The scream that reached his ears was surprising as he hadn't heard one from Ada all the time she was pushing. He quickly pulled out of her to see if she and the baby were all right. Ada was fine and so was their daughter. 

"Can you image telling her the dreadful deed we did to bring her into this world," Ada thought as she looked down on the baby.

"Some things are better kept a secret," he smiled.

"You know Leon I think we should try for another. Who knew childbirth could be so easy and pleasurable."

"Whatever you want," he kissed her.


End file.
